The odds and ends of a lost Raven
by DenzBlack
Summary: Gilbert Nightray has just move to Pandora Acadamy, a school for the gifted, where he meets three rather unusual students, but they aren't the only ones with secrets...rated M for later chapters. I suck at titles, sorry
1. First day

**this is my first pandora hearts fanfic so forgive me if it's crap. x]. stuff that you need to know:**

**Gilbert Nightray=3rd year, ****Xerxes Break=3rd year, ****Sharon Rainsworth=3rd year, ****Liam Lunetts=3rd year**

**Oz Vessalius=2nd year, ****Alice Baskerville=2nd year, ****Abyss Baskerville=2nd year, ****Elliot Nightray=2nd year, ****Leo Baskerville=2nd year**

**Vincent Nightray=1st year, ****Echo=1st year, Ada Vessalius=1st year**

**Jack Vessalius=4th year**

**also the Mr Regnard in this isn't kevin, just a made up person. X].**

**I think that's everything so if you notice anything else please tell me**

* * *

><p>The raven haired teen sat in his seat on the bus, getting quite annoyed with the two people sitting in front of him. A girl with very long, light orange hair tied in a purple ribbon speaking to a boy with uneven strands of white hair, who was quite obviously too interested with the lolly in his hand to listen to her, but she continued none the less. Gilbert pouted, which they must have heard because they turned around, gilbert could see their faces now. The girl was pretty, she had bright pink eyes and fair skin, and all in all, she looked like an angel. The boy on the other hand had a fringe that covered most of the left side of his face, the only visible eye was a crimson colour and his skin was pale, so Gil's interpretation of him was that he was a vampire. He had to admit though, he was quite attracted to him.<p>

"Is something the matter?" questioned the girl

"Oh, uh…n-no, just…tired" was his terrible excuse.

She nodded slowly

"I don't recognise you, are you new?" asked the boy.

"Y-yeah"

"I see…" he grinned, creepily "in that case, my name is Xerxes Break, but you can just call me break" he offered his hand and Gilbert shook it.

"And my name is Sharon Rainsworth" said the girl, who also shook hands with Gilbert.

"Gilbert Nightray" he answered.

In registration

Gilbert was escorted to his new form class by the deputy headmaster, Oscar Vessalius, who was his old best friends' uncle. They talked about how life had been since they last saw each other until they got to the form class. As Oscar entered Gilbert nervously stood at the door. Oscar signalled him to come in and introduce himself to the class.

"My name is Gilbert Nightray, it's nice to meet you" he bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm sure" said the teacher. "Okay~…you can sit by Break" she pointed to the albino, the one Gilbert met on the bus. The boy smiled at Gilbert, remembering him from earlier too. Gilbert sat down, putting his bag under the table, stared at the boy, Break, who was sitting sideways in his chair leaning against the wall, probably so he could speak to the two behind him. Gil recognised Sharon, but not the other boy. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and glasses, and looked a little bit feminine. He soon introduced himself as Liam Lunettes.

The bell rang and the four teens went to their next lesson, math. "Great, just what I need first thing on a Thursday morning" said Break as he wacked his cane on the floor

"Oh, don't moan, you're good at maths" said Liam

"that's not what I meant, our teacher is Mr Regnard" Break scowled as he read this terms time table.

"Oh, I didn't realize, sorry" he said back.

"Nah, Don't worry about it" he smiled.

The teens walked into the classroom and were eyed immediately by the teacher. He had white hair and red eyes like Break.

"Well, well, if it isn't the three stooges" he said

"Actually there's four of us now" said Break

"Ah~, for how long though" he smiled, he had a creepy smile like Breaks too.

"Do you doubt my ability to keep friends?"

"Ever since Emily I have" said the teacher as he leaned towards Break. "Emily?" thought Gil

"_That_ wasn't my fault" Break said as he walked to take his seat at the second row to the back and leaned sideways against the wall and smiled. The others weren't far behind him, Sharon and Liam sat at the desk behind him and Gilbert sat beside him. The teacher smiled back and went over to the chalk board to start the lesson.

Second lesson

Their second lesson was Art with Mrs Rainsworth, Sharon's mother, interesting fact, Sharon was the headmistress's granddaughter. That lesson went smoothly, before they knew it, it was Break.

"What to do, what to do?" sang Break as he took a lolly out from his pocket.

"Nothing we can do really is there?" said Liam

The four youths wandered around the school yards for the entire twenty minutes of break. Board out of their minds.

Third lesson

History, their teacher was nice, she didn't mind chattering as long as the work got done.

Lunch

They went to the local café for dinner instead of having it at school.

"Why?" asked Gilbert

"Because the school food isn't very nice" said Sharon

"And it's pricy" added Break with a smile

"I see"

At the café were some other students. Gilbert recognized Oz, his old best friend, and Jack, Oz' older brother. They were with their girlfriends, Alice and Abyss, they were twins, very pretty.

Oz saw Gilbert as he and his friends sat down and rushed over to him

"GIL" he sounded happy. Gilbert couldn't understand why though, especially after what happened the last time they saw each other.

"Oh, O-Oz, w-what a surprise" he tried to smile

"I see you have new friends" he said still smiling "Oh, you three, no wonder you've got friends already" he smiled

"W-what…what are you talking about?" questioned Gil.

"You know, with you being gay an all"

BADUMB

BADUMB

BADUMB

Gilbert could feel his heart pick up speed and his face go red.

"I, I–I'm not-"

"Don't worry, I forgive you for what happened" Oz waved off Gilberts reply. "Well" said Oz looking over his own shoulder at his friends "I guess I should be going now, bye~" he smiled and ran off, leaving Sharon, Liam and Break staring at Gil

"Gilbert…are you gay?..."


	2. Long Day?

"Gilbert…are you gay?..." the question could've killed him, but unfortunately it didn't, no, he had to answer it now.

"Well, I, uh, no, I mean, I-I don't, well" he couldn't form the words at all. Sad, just when he'd gotten away from all that.

"U~huh" said Break as he nodded "Don't worry about it" he smiled

Gilbert was rather confused at this point. Nobody else that ever found out acted this calm.

There was complete silence until Sharon spoke "This is Great" she said "we should all go somewhere on the week end"

"What does that have to do with Gil being Gay?"

"I'm not-" Gilbert was cut off

"It has everything to do with it. What's better to break Sexual tension than spending time with others that have the same views on life?"

"Same views?" said Gilbert

"You need to stop reading romance novels" said Break quietly

"Well there's no sexual tension between _us_" said Liam looking from Sharon to break. Ignoring Gilbert

"No, but clearly Gilbert's not come out of the closet yet" Break smiled

Gilbert went a deeper shade of red

"You could all stay over at mine" said break, "the families away for a few weeks"

"Sounds good to me" said Sharon

"I don't know, I mean, Rufus probably won't let me" Liam shook his head

"Oh come on~…just tell him that you're at Sharon's" said Break

"I don't know, what if he finds out I was lying?"

"Liam, I promise you this…_we'll have loads of fun_" grinned Break

Liam pouted "Fine" he cleaned his glasses

"Good, how about Friday then?" Break smiled

"Are you guy's gay?" interjected Gilbert and finally they looked at him

"Well… we're not exactly straight if that's what you mean?" Break smiled

Gilbert nodded without saying anything.

"Right, we should order now" said Sharon

"I'll have Cake then" smiled Break "yeah, Victoria sponge and a cup of earl grey" his smile widened as he closed his eye

Sharon and Liam rolled their eyes "What will you two have then" asked Sharon

"A turkey and lettuce sandwich and a cup of coffee please" said Liam

"What he said" Gilbert pointed at Liam and spoke quietly

Sharon nodded and left the table

"Sooo…" said Break "What was it Oz forgave you for?"

Gilbert didn't answer

"Don't feel like sharing"

He still didn't answer

"Okay~" said Break Slowly

They sat in silence even when Sharon sat down and their food came. They were soon on their way back to school and the end of the day came at last.

They got on the bus and sat where they did in the morning, this time Liam was with them. When they asked why he wasn't there this morning he said that Rufus, the person he lives with, who was also a school teacher, Rufus Barma, had him doing "Stuff" Break and Sharon replied with "I see"

Liam was the First to get off. Then came Gilberts stop, he got off and walked slowly towards his home, he really couldn't be bothered with his family right now, especially Vincent, who had managed to wriggle his way out of attending the first day. But, he was at the front gate sooner than he hoped. He went through the garden to the door, inserted the key and tried getting to his room without anyone noticing him. He lay down on his bed grunting and groaning. It had been a long first day. All he wanted now was some sleep. He had about an hour's rest before he was rudely woken from his slumber by a certain short-fused teen, his little brother, Elliot.

"GILBERT, WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

It made Gilbert jump

"VANESSA'S BEEN CALLING YOU FOR TEN MINUTES" He pointed at the door

"YOU'RE A MESS GILBERT, MAKE SURE YOU WASH AND BRUSH YOUR HAIR BEFORE EVEN DARING TO SAY SORRY" what should I be sorry about I've been sleeping, thought Gilbert.

"YOU'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES" Said Elliot slamming the door behind him as he left the room.

So Gilbert wet his hair, quickly drying it with a towel before brushing it and then changing into his own cloths and heading downstairs and into the dining room, where everybody else sat patiently waiting for him.

"S-sorry" he said "I was asleep"

"A Long day was it" asked Ernest, one of his older brothers.

Gilbert nodded and sat down at the edge of the table next to Leo, Elliot's friend who lived with them. Next to Leo was Elliot, across from Elliot was Echo, a girl who lives with them thanks to Vincent, across from Gilbert was Ernest in between Ernest and echo was Vincent. At both ends of the table were Vanessa and Claude, Gilbert's older brother and sister.

Dinner was spaghetti bolognaise, Gilbert wasn't too fond of spaghetti but eat it anyway.

After dinner he sat downstairs with the other members of the family but fell asleep on the sofa.

"He must've had a _really_ long day" smiled Ernest before picking him up and carrying him up to bed.

"What a pitiful excuse for a child of this household" Claude frowned.


	3. The next day

Gilbert really wasn't looking forward to his next day of school, it wasn't the lessons or anything, it was the people there, and as much as he still loved Oz he_ really_ didn't want to see him for a while. And then there were his "New friends" who were all but one on the bus as Gil got on, he took his seat behind Break and Sharon, not saying anything but instead staring blankly out the window. The other two scoffed at his rudeness before Break pulled something out of his bag, it was a book, he pushed it against Gil's chest and said "take it"

Gilbert took it and stared at Break "Why?"

"Just read it ok" he said bluntly as Gilbert read the title, '_coping with Homosexuality'_, and the look on Breaks face meant he didn't want it back so Gilbert put it in his bag.

Soon after Liam got on they were at school and heading to registration

The day was boring, but the teachers were nice and the work was easy enough. The only lesson Gilbert knew that he'd end up hating was history. The teacher was a complete paedophile.

Flash back

"After noon class, my name is Mr Barma, if you follow the rules then we'll get on just fine" the man said, this was the man Liam lived with. He wrote some words on the board, a very fancy font that was hard to read. "Ok, for today I just want to get to know you, and find out who the trouble makers are" he started handing out little pieces of lined paper to each table "we'll play a little game shall we? I want you to write down little things about your selves and when I read them out we'll see if we can guess who you are" he handed the last few papers out "start writing then" he said as he sat down. Gilbert started writing the obvious things about himself since nobody really knew him very well. His hair colour, his eye colour, his age, things like that. When everybody was done the teacher collected all the papers, shuffled them and then read the first one out "I have blonde hair, blue eyes. I like singing and dancing. I have two brothers and one sister." He looked up

One boy raised his hand "is it Becky?" he smiled at the girl in front of him as she nodded and smiled back

"Ok next one" he frowned "I have white hair, red eyes and like sweets…I think we all know who this is" he looked at the only sweet loving albino in the class and smiled. The boy was none other than "Xerxes Break" who smiled back and saluted the teacher.

He went through a few more people and finally got to one of the four teens, "I have Black hair, yellow eyes. I'm a boy. I'm fifteen. I usually have a black jacket-"

"Is it Gilbert?" Break poked the raven haired teen's cheek

"Yes, but don't speak over me next time"

Break nodded

A few more names and then Sharon, the very last was Liam.

That little activity took up a good half hour of the lesson so for the rest they each had to write about their favourite point in history, for Gilbert it was the Spartan and Persian war, for Break it was Jack the Ripper, for Sharon it was the Titanic and for Liam it was world war two. Just as the bell rang and every one began to leave, Mr Barma grabbed Liam's shoulder.

"You'll stay here with me for a while ok, Liam" Mr Barma whispered into Liam's ear and caressed his neck and collar bone. In that instant Liam filled with fear

"Liam, what's keeping you?" Sharon called from the door

"I-I'm not getting the bus today" he said

Break and Sharon frowned "ok"

Liam forced a laugh "s-see you later" then the others left the room.

"Poor Liam" whispered Break shoving his hands in his pockets

"What do you mean? 'Poor Liam'" asked Gilbert

"That man's a paedophile…" said Sharon

"…and now he's gonna molest Liam" Break finished her sentence

"What?"

"It's true"

"We've told him he needs to get away but he's too scared" said Sharon

"It's awful" said Gilbert

"It's awful but it can't be helped" said Break

"You're so heartless at times!" Sharon said as she winded Break. But his wincing wasn't enough to drown the sniffles and occasional plead that now came from the classroom.

Gilbert began to think of his own life, he gets beaten by Ernest and Claude, but imagining what Liam was probably going through right now…The thought made him gag. He rushed over to the door but it was locked "What floor are we on?" he asked

"Ground floor" said Sharon

Gilbert nodded "ok, we can get in through the window" he started running down the corridor towards the entrance of the building and the other two fallowed him as they went around the corner towards the classroom windows. "Here we are" said Gilbert

"How do you plan on over powering him?" asked Break

Gilbert smiled "you should use that cane of yours"

Break and Sharon stared at the cane half sticking out of Break's bag and laughed.

"Ok" chuckled Break

"Alright, when we get in, Break, you and I'll get Barma away from Liam and then Sharon, you grab Liam and get him back out"

"Yes sir Admiral Sir" said Break as he saluted Gil.

Gilbert nodded "Ok, Break you go in first"

They headed to the only open window and threw their bags on the floor. Break climbed up onto the window ledge "OI!" he shouted as he jumped into the room, shooing Barma away from his best friend.

Sharon and Gilbert were now in the room and Gilbert was walking up to Barma and Break who had now taken a sword out of his cane. Gilbert was soon cloaked in darkness with a giant black bird behind him. Break retreated backwards from the menacing bird and Sharon pushed Liam out the window as she panicked and Barma had unlocked the door and was now running down the hall.

Break had slid down against the wall "You're a contractor" he yelled "That was raven wasn't it?"

Gilbert smiled and went to help him up "Yeah, and your cane is actually a sword isn't it?"

Break smiled too. "Yeah, that's why I was laughing when you said I should attack him with it" they both laughed as Gilbert helped his friend up.

"Don't forget Liam's cloths, and his bag" Sharon shouted from outside.

The two boys picked up the cloths and bag, and left the room via windowsill.

"Man, lucky he still has his boxers on" said Gilbert

"Yeah, but the top button's been undone" pointed Break

"We got there just in time then" said Sharon

"Help me put his cloths back on him, Break" said Gilbert. Break replied with a grunt.

"We missed the busses" said Gilbert as he buttoned Liam's waist coat up.

"We'll have to walk then" replied Sharon

"Yeah but we should take him to the nurse first" said Break who was dusting off Liam's jacket.

Liam was, at this point, barely conscious and covered in saliva and had bloody patches around his neck and shoulder.

The infirmary

"What happened to him?" asked the nurse

"Barma" Break said bluntly

"Again?" she pouted

"This has happened before?" said Gilbert

The three others nodded. "Would you like me to take care of him?" asked the nurse

"No, it's ok, we can take care of him" said Sharon

The nurse nodded as Gilbert helped Sharon pick Liam up.

The four teens left the room. Gilbert carrying Liam, Sharon carrying Gilbert's and Liam's bags and Break being no help what so ever.

Break and Gilbert took turns carrying Liam until he insisted he could walk.

"Home sweet home" said Break putting the key in the door after around ten more minutes of walking. His house was huge, and it was in the country part of town.

They all walked in and Break signalled for them to go sit in the living room while he went to the kitchen. Gilbert noticed that Break didn't look anything like any of the people in the photos that were scattered around the hallway and living room. '_Strange?' _He though

Break later returned with beer and sweets.

"A bit early to be drinking isn't it?" said Liam

"You do know that it's six already, anyway, we deserve it after what happened" smiled Break


End file.
